It's Important To Us
by RiddlePanda
Summary: "Do you think Kyle really meant what he wrote?" In the aftermath of TrollTrace's (and the internet's) destruction, there was still a serious matter that needed answering.


"Do you think Kyle really meant what he wrote?"

Craig turned around from hooking up his old game console to look at the blond boy looking down and slightly frowning as he scratched a purring Stripe on the head. "Does it really matter Tweek? Kyle blew up the internet with…whatever he did. Riling up the internet with negativity or some shit like that. Everything is a clean slate now. Don't let it bug you."

"But he still wrote it."

Craig sighed and abandoned his task to scoot over to the boy and sat down beside Tweek, trying to get comfortable against his bed. "I'm sure he really didn't mean it Tweek. I mean…it's Kyle. He may be an insufferable smartass sometimes, but he's the last person that would actually mean that shit he wrote and he's the only one I can stand in that group besides Kenny. Just…ask him at school tomorrow about it."

Tweek whined and shook his head. "I-I can't do that Craig! Then he'll know that I let what he wrote get to me!"

"Did it get to you?"

Silence was the only answer Craig received and the noirette grumbled as he slowly wormed his hand into Tweek's to calm the slight twitching the boy was doing. "Kyle should have just called me and not got you involved with that."

Tweek squeezed Craig's hand, thanking him for easing his twitching. "It was bound to happen eventually on us hearing or seeing what some people think about gay people. Al and Mr. Slave did warn us about it and to not assume everyone is so tolerant of us like everyone here in South Park is. It just...kind of stings to see it come from a friend for whatever reason he needed to do it, even if it wasn't actually directed towards us."

The room grew silent again as the two boys sat against Craig's bed, Stripe abandoning Tweek's lap to play with one of his toys on the floor.

Craig glanced over to look at Tweek absentmindedly playing with the one free button on his shirt. "Speaking of, we really need to pay them a visit soon. I have been craving some of Al's chocolate chip cookies."

The blond nodded as he smiled slightly, clinging to Craig's hand like it was the only thing keeping him from breaking down. "It's important to us."

"Hmm?"

"Kyle said it wasn't important on why he was saying horrible stuff about gay people, but it is. It _**IS**_ important. I mean… surely he'd of all our friends should have realized by now that we're not…really…faking anymore…"

Craig's face was emotionless as usual, but he rubbed small circles in Tweek's palm with his thumb. "I'll fix this Tweek."

* * *

"Hey Kyle. Can we talk?"

Kyle nodded at Stan, who began walking away to the lunchroom as the ginger boy looked at the expressionless face of Craig. "What's up?"

"Did you mean what you wrote on the GLAAD website?"

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows at the bluntness of Craig's question. "Dude…Craig, like I told both Token and Jimmy, I had a really good rea-"

"Just answer the damn question Kyle. Did you mean what you wrote?"

Kyle shook his head. "No Craig, I didn't. Look…I found out who the troll really was and I had to use his-"

"-account to create enough negativity to blow that Trolltrace program up by destroying the internet. You already told us that Kyle. I don't care about your ultimate goal, but you could have at _**LEAST**_ explained a little bit on what the hell you were doing while you were trolling. Or at least not get Tweek involved."

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I didn't have very much time to get everything done. I promise you that I didn't mean anything I wrote. I'm not Cartman you know."

Craig sighed as he played with one of the ends of his chullo. "I know you're not Kyle. I believe you on not meaning it. Just…give us a bit more warning the next time you pull shit like that. I mean Tweek and I know we're going to eventually hear stuff like that by people who _**REALLY**_ mean that shit, but it was pretty jarring to see someone we trust say it. I know it wasn't actually directed _**TOWARDS**_ us, but I'm not going to admit to Tweek that it kind of got to me too since it freaked him out pretty bad."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Wait… Craig, you guys are-"

"Like I said Kyle, just warn us next time. Please. It's…kind of important to us. Very important, in fact. Take that into consideration the next time something like this happens."

* * *

Tweek handed Craig the sandwich he had managed to keep away from Clyde as the noirette sat down at the lunch table.

Craig turned to look at Tweek and smiled softly. "Talked to Kyle. He really didn't mean any of it Tweek. He's still cool."

"Craig, you didn't have to. You were right. I know Kyle would never mean any of it. My brain was just being dumb."

The noirette shook his head. "No Tweek, I did need to talk to him. He actually didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand under the table and gently squeezed it. "He didn't know."

"Oh."

"He knows now. I think he's the only one at this point."

Tweek looked over to Clyde trying to take Token's pudding cup as Jimmy tried pushing the other brunette away with his crutch so Token could move his lunch tray away. "Should we just outright tell them then?"

Craig shook his head. "I think the only way to prove it would be for us to kiss, but I don't want all the girls and Clyde to squee at us. I kind of need my hearing. They'll find out soon enough that I really like your face."

Tweek smiled. "I really like your face too Craig. And…thanks for clearing things up with Kyle."

"That's what boyfriends do. You coming over today? Mom's making meatloaf."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Craig."


End file.
